Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Ashley needs to master at least $99$ songs. Ashley has already mastered $35$ songs. If Ashley can master $1$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Ashley will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Ashley Needs to have at least $99$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 99$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 99$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 1 + 35 \geq 99$ $ x \cdot 1 \geq 99 - 35 $ $ x \cdot 1 \geq 64 $ $x \geq \dfrac{64}{1} = 64$ Ashley must work for at least 64 months.